Problems
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: A compilation of short stories about teenagers and their transformation into Pokemon. It does contain explicit content not suitable for younger audiences. Please review.
1. Yosei: Chapter 1

_**WARNING! I do not suggest children read this. I do not promote children read M-rated stories, but it is up to the parents to enforce it. So this is really a warning to parents to stop your children from reading this. There is explicit content that is to graphic for children under the age of 18 to be reading.**_

**If you are looking for a light-hearted version of a Pokemorph story, check out **_**Running Around in Circles**_**. That story is rated T and includes Romance and Adventure. I find it to be my most popular story of mine so far, so I suggest you to check it out if you like.**

**Take note that this will be my first non-SYOC story. I will not be accepting any character submissions for this. So just sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

It was defiantly a dream, as there wasn't anything to the world surrounding Yosei. She was just standing on nothing, floating in a white abyss.

"Hello," Yosei called out.

Something made her feel like someone else was there. She called for them, but there was no reply that Yosei could hear. She went to walk, but was stuck in place. Suddenly, it felt like gravity was pulling on her full force. She was falling quickly down.

She hit something with great force, but she didn't know what. She had her eyes closed the entire time. Upon opening them she realized she was back in her room, laying in her bed.

"Thank God," she muttered.

She flung off her blankets, ready to get a drink of water. That dream was a rush and she needed to calm down. But she felt paralyzed when she saw herself underneath her blankets.

Completely stripped of all clothing, there laid her bare body. Her stomach was moving. Not like the typical moving, such as breathing, but looking like it was rippling, like waves. Suddenly a sharp pain in her abdomen caused her to scream.

She instinctively closed her eyes, trying to overcome the pain; but it was too great. She opened her eyes once more and looked at her stomach. It was growing and growing. It wasn't fat, but a stiff round shape; her stomach. It finally stopped growing, but was still great.

She went to touch it out of curiousity. It didn't seem real. It couldn't be attached to her. Though upon her finger grazing her skin, the pain came back. She watched in horror as the skin around her stomach started to rip. Tearing and tearing, Yosei felt like she could have fainted if the pain hadn't stopped her.

When the tearing finally stopped, what was once Yosei's belly was now what looked like a stretched pouch of skin cradling a giant white egg.

"Ahh!" Yosei screamed.

She some how managed to roll out of the bed and run to the bathroom across the hall. She was screaming the entire way, but no one came.

She flicked on the light of the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was still morphing. And though it wasn't as painful as what just happened to her, it was still as mortifying.

Her once C-cups had flattened out and her body had seemed to grow rounder. It was a slow grow and made her feel somewhat sluggish. Her fingers started to fuse together, leaving only her thumb and a stump where her other four fingers were. She moved her legs just right so she could see them around the egg and saw the same thing happening to her toes. All that was left was a stump.

The mirror gave her a look at her entire body, minus her lower legs. With it, she was able to see her blonde hair become stringy and start to turn pink. Her hair curled out a bit and shrunk from the length of her back to her shoulders.

What scared her the most was what she saw happening in the mirror. A smooth area now took the place of her vagina. She had nothing down there; not her vagina and not her urethra. Upon turning around, she found her anus was gone too.

She had gained a pink stump extruding from her tail bone. It seemed to serve the purpose of a tail.

She turned back around, and with tears swelling up in her eyes, she stared at her now monsterous self.

"What is happening to me?" she asked.

_BEEEEP! BEEEEP!_

The sudden noise scared Yosei. She darted up.

"It was a dream?" she asked herself.

She threw off her covers and rushed out of her bedroom. Almost running into her brother, Iwa, she ran into the bathroom. Iwa, who was heading to the bathroom, cursed at her.

"What the fuck, Yosei?!" he shouted.

Yosei ignored her brother from the other side of the locked bathroom door.

She quickly stripped and looked at herself in the mirror. Her naturally thin body was just the same. Her fingers were all there, as were her toes. And what was truly important, so was everything that made her female and human.

"Wait..." she muttered.

She stared at the mirror for a few seconds and then looked down at her stomach. Her bellybutton was missing. She felt her stomach and only found smoothness. Though as her hand ran over the area just above where her navel would be, it felt slimy.

She grabbed a washcloth and soaked it. She started to scrub the area, trying to get rid of the slime. But upon wiping away the slime, she noticed something that terrified her. The skin where the slime was coming from appeared to be pealing off.

She pinched the skin and pulled it. While the middle peal off, the sides remained a attached. It actually looked like an attached second layer of skin, because there appeared to be skin beneath too. Actually what it looked like was a pouch.

"No!" whispered Yosei.

* * *

**There you go. Now you know one of the reasons I wanted this to be rated M. No putting that in **_**Running Around in Circles**_**.**

**This story will be about teenagers going through transformations into strange creatures after they each had a strange dream. They will try to keep it secret, as they view their transformations as monstrous. (There is no Pokemon in this world... yet.)**

**Let it be noted, this isn't to be taken seriously, but isn't a parody. I, for some reason, find it funny and interesting to write.  
**


	2. Yosei: Chapter 2

_**Last time on Problems...**_

**A graphic nightmare has followed Yosei into the real world. After dreaming about transforming into a monstrous hybrid, Yosei has found a disgust pouch attached to her abdomen. With no idea to why it is there, all Yosei is able to do is freak out.**

* * *

Yosei was back in her room, laying on her bed. She was now wearing a shirt, though it was pulling up to her chest to keep her stomach bare. She had put on a pair of pajama shorts too, but kept them around her hips to keep them from the pouch.

The area was sore, though Yosei could imagine why. It had morphed to include the pouch. Yosei was glad not to have seen how it came to be; her imagination gave her enough.

She lifted it to look inside and found her bellybutton hidden underneath the flesh. At least she knew where it went.

"What am I going to do?" she muttered.

"Yosei, school!" shouted her mom from downstairs.

Yosei almost cursed. She had forgotten about school. It was close to being summer break and she couldn't afford to miss the last days of school with exams.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the closet as questions raced through her head. What to wear to cover this pouch was the one that came up the most. She couldn't wear her typical clothing, as that included jeans that would have their waistline resting on the pouch. It was still too sore to have that. Possibly a simple dress, but than again there was the topic of gym class. Maybe she would be able to get away with sweats for just a little while...

"Shit," was all she was able to say.

Classes went by slowly for Yosei. Her mind would wander to her stomach and what was going to happen to her. She was too afraid to talk to anyone about it. Most of her friends would label her as a freak. Doctors wouldn't be able to explain it. She hadn't read about it anywhere, so doctors probably knew nothing about something like happening. Her family would probably be just as closed minded as her friends.

While all assumptions made by her, they were probably right. Looking back, Yosei figured she probably shouldn't have surrounded herself with such ignorant people. She didn't have control over her family, but she did over her friends. They were the type of people who didn't like something they couldn't easily understand. And if she couldn't understand it, certainly they couldn't.

It was the end of classes for the day however and Yosei was ready to go home. Something, or really someone, stopped her though...

"Yosei, there you are. I have been looking for you everywhere."

It was Tsuburu, an upperclassman that Yosei has had a crush on since her freshman year. He jogged over to Yosei after calling for her. Yosei didn't know how to respond. She needed to get home, but after looking at his brunette locks tussle as he jogged and his sweet blue eyes, she couldn't just ignore him. He hadn't talked to her at all since she started school about two years ago; she didn't even think he knew her name. She just stood there.

"So, Yosei..." he started. "I have noticed you around recently and sort off have been having a hard time thinking of how to strike up a conversation-"

He stopped himself as he realized how silly he sounded. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and blushed, all while trying to dodge Yosei's eyes. She, herself, realized what he was saying and started to blush herself. He managed to continue.

"So I was wondering if you would like to come to a beach party my friends and I are having," he said.

Yosei, about to answer with a solid 'Yes', stopped herself. She couldn't go to the beach with this thing on her stomach. Any swimsuit was bound to give away something was wrong with her belly.

"Sorry, I really don't like the beach. I can't swim..." she stated.

That was a lie, but better to give a false reason why than insult him with a plain no.

"It's okay. If you want to come, you can just wear what you are now and hang out on the sand with me," rushed Tsuburu. "That is if you want to."

How could Yosei say no now? She really wanted to search for something to fix her, but she really wanted to hang with Tsuburu.

"Okay," she replied with a nod.

Tsuburu smiled.

"Just let me text my parents," she added.

Tsuburu and Yosei sat on a towel laid out on the sand as Tsuburu's friends ran around in the water with a few girls. Yosei watched with a mixture of jealousy and sadness at the girls in bikinis.

Tsuburu noticed Yosei's sad expression and with a cough, started a discussion to interrupt the silence.

"If you didn't want to come," started Tsuburu.

"No, that's not it," assured Yosei. "I wanted to come, really. I guess I am just a little jealous."

"Of them being able to swim?" asked Tsuburu.

Yosei remembered her earlier lie. Instead of admitting the truth, Yosei just nodded.

"I never really liked the water, so I never learned to swim," explained Yosei, though all lies.

"If you want, we could leave," offered Tsuburu.

Yosei couldn't believe her ears. She nodded at Tsuburu's offer and soon got up to leave with him.

* * *

**There is chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. I plan on making this entire story a compilation of shorter stories all with the same theme, horrible Pokemorph transformations and teenagers. So for now, Yosei is the main character. When Yosei's story is over and another character's begins, you will be able to distinguish their stories by the chapter titles. Take note that Yosei's story so far have had her name before the chapter number... i.e. **_**Yosei: 1 **_**and **_**Yosei: 2**_**. Same thing will happen for other characters in order to make it easier to determine the character's stories and their chapters.**


	3. Yosei: Chapter 3

_**Last time on Problems...**_

**Yosei ended up having to go to school with her... condition still happening. She also ended up getting invited to an outing by her long time crush. As with any love struck teen, she didn't ask how he knew her name or anything and just went with it. He ended up asking her to walk with him.**

* * *

Yosei walked beside Tsuburu as they talked.

"So, what would you like to do?" asked Yosei.

She didn't really care, as long as she was with Tsuburu.

"I know of a really good cafe," suggest Tsuburu.

Yosei smiled. That sounded really good. She was hungry.

"Okay."

"Sweet. And I know a short cut," said Tsuburu while grabbing Yosei's hand.

She blushed as she was pulled by her crush into an alley way.

"You sure it is a short cut? It is pretty dark down this way," said Yosei.

The sun had been setting and the alley way, with the tall buildings surrounding it, was next to pitch black. Tsuburu had stopped and Yosei almost ran into him. She could feel his grip tighten around her hand.

"That is a good thing," he said, smiling at her. "That way no one can see what we are about to do."

Before Yosei could question Tsuburu's intentions, he had shoved her against a brick wall and forced his lips against hers. She could feel his tongue force its way into her mouth and search for hers. One of his hands pinned her arm that he was originally holding above her against the wall. The other slid down the front of her dress and found its way into her bra to feel up one of her boobs.

He parted from her mouth.

"What are you doing?" asked Yosei.

The guy she had crushed on didn't seem like the type to do this. He was always so kind to everyone at school. He was an idol.

Tsuburu smirked and liked his lips.

"This is what girls want, right?" he asked with a slight laugh. "Sex?"

Before Yosei could respond, he roughly kissed her again. This time he let go of Yosei's arm and began to undo his pants with one hand. Yosei tried to push him away, but was too weak. She struggled and yet failed to part.

Yosei's other hand began to pinch Yosei's nipple hard. She squeeked a bit while Tsuburu continued to kiss her.

Tsuburu pulled Yosei's dress up just enough to get her fiddle with her underwear. He was able to get them to drop to her ankles.

"If you are good, I might just get you that dinner at the cafe," he whispered in her ear after parting from the kiss again.

Without warning, Tsuburu thrust in side of her. Out of shock and pain, Yosei screamed. Tsuburu cover her mouth to stop her from drawing any attention from the street.

"Come on, you girls dream about having sex in strange places with hot guys," laughed Tsuburu. "You girls also like to fantasize about rough sex right?"

He began to speed up, going deeper and deeper each time. Yosei moaned from underneath Tsuburu's hand. Each time he went further in, the more the pain increased. Yet even with the pain, her body seemed to like it.

"I can feel you body responding to me," said Tsuburu.

His hand in her bra began to massage her breast as he continued to fuck her. He took his hand that was covering her mouth and moved it so he could stick his fingers down into her mouth. She was only able to cough and moan as he continued.

"Ha, your body seems to like to be dominated," laughed Tsuburu.

He pulled out her, letting her think he was done. But before she could sigh, he thrust back in.

"I wouldn't stop before I finished," Tsuburu laughed at her.

It wasn't long before Yosei could feel Tsuburu release. She moaned as his warm fluids filled her.

This time when he pulled out, he also slipped his hands from her dress and mouth. She fell to the ground; her legs unable to hold her numb body. He laughed as he zipped back up his pants.

"You're just another good fuck," said Tsuburu. "A virgin no less."

Yosei could see a thin stream of blood on her thighs. She had lost her virginity by being raped by her crush.

"I wouldn't mind doing it again," said Tsuburu as he walked away.

He left her in that alley as she thought about what just happened.

* * *

**I couldn't imagine writing anymore in this chapter as there has been so much already. Yosei just got raped. Tsuburu isn't a good person at all. What is going to happen next?**

***Take note: I do not think of rape as a light thing. It is a horrible act of dominating a person that is to often looked at a plot device for romance stories in fanfiction. There is nothing romantic going on between Tsuburu and Yosei.**


	4. Yosei: Chapter 4

_**Last time on Problems...**_

_**Yosei had been walking with Tsuburu to only end up finding out he is a twisted sadist who looks only to women for sex. He ended up raping her, taking her virginity, and leaving her in an alley way. Yosei has no clue what just happened, but is in major pain.**_

* * *

It took all of Yosei's strength to walk herself back home and greet her parents with a fake smile. Yosei didn't want to admit to the rape. She felt ugly with this pouch on her and even uglier after what Tsuburu did. In her mind, it was best just to bury it away and never speak of it.

That night, Yosei's nightmares were filled with Tsuburu.

The next morning, Yosei awoke with a knock.

"Yosei, are you okay?" asked her mom.

Yosei, covering her self with her blanket, looked at her mom standing in the doorway of her room.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"It sounded like you were moaning and I just wanted to make sure you aren't having any nightmares," said her mom.

Yosei shook her head. She was having a lot of nightmares, but none she could tell her mom off.

"Nope," said Yosei.

Her mom looked suspicious, but accepted the answer.

"It is Saturday, so you can go back to sleep and sleep in if you want," said her mom. "Sorry to wake you."

With that, her mom left.

"Moaning?" repeated Yosei under her breath.

She shook the word out of her head and threw off the covers. She had asked for a mirror in her room, which her dad went out and got her a tall mirror the day before. He was good like that.

Yosei stripped herself of her clothes and looked at her body. Ignoring the pouch, she looked down at her privets. Her vigina was sore from Tsuburu the day before. She was covered it with her hand and cried. She wished she didn't have to be reminded of it, but looking at herself, all she could think about was the rape.

She looked at the pouch, hoping to distract herself from the painful memories.

"What to do with this thing..." she said.

A sudden pain shot through her stomach, making her topple over. She clutched her stomach and something inside the pouch moved. She managed to grab the pouch and look inside. Sprouting from her bellybutton, to her terror, was a fleshy cord. It was short, but nasty. And something appeared to be growing from it.

Soon Yosei couldn't stand it and closed her eyes. She rolled on to her back and held on to her stomach. She could feel something grow as her arms began to raise.

The pain soon stopped. Yosei was too afraid to open her eyes as she felt a weight on her stomach. Slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted by a large, white egg sitting inside her pouch. Upon closer examination, she was able to see it was attached to the cord coming from her. The pouch was stretch tightly against the egg, cradling it safely against her. She touched the egg to only withdraw her hand upon feeling it slightly move.

"What the-" she said, tears starting to form.

She was becoming more and more a freak.

Yosei had found a way not to leave her room. She managed to explain to her mom she wasn't feeling well through the door and didn't want the rest of the family to get sick. Her mom accepted this, as Yosei was acting strangely this morning; she associated Yosei's weird actions to her "sickness".

Yosei has to take off her shirt because of the egg, forcing her to walk around in a sports bra and a pair of pajama shorts.

She just sat in front of her mirror, staring at her new egg.

"It is connected to me," she whispered. "So that means, I have an egg..."

It was a weird concept and hard to grasp, especially for Yosei.

"What should I do?" thought Yosei aloud.

She sighed and rested her hands on her face. She found them wet and smelling funny. Pulling her hands away from her face, she saw them covered in a translucent goo.

Grabbing a towel she had stashed in her closet, she wiped the goo away from her hands and face. With the goo gone, she found webbing starting to form between her fingers, pulling them closer.

She took a few steps back in horror. A soft, squishy sound came from her socks. She quickly plopped down on the floor, as quickly as her morphing body would allow, and took off her soaked socks. The same goo was on her feet. She wiped it off to find the same webbing forming between her toes.

"No! No! No!" she repeated over and over.

She ran over to her desk and fumbled around, searching for something. Her hands stopped on what she was looking for. Scissors...

All while crying, she managed her hand around the scissors and positioned them on the webbing between her fingers. With a painfully slow motion, she cut the webbing between each of her fingers. She followed suit with doing the same to her toes.

She stopped the bleeding with the towel.

"No more," she muttered through her pain.

She didn't scream, less her parents or brother hear her. She didn't want them to walk in on her looking like this. She already had a pouch with an egg growing inside. She didn't want them to freak. She didn't want to be judged.

What came next scared her even more. She felt something wet in her pants.

She stood in front of the mirror, shaking, as she pulled down her short and underwear, both wet. There was goo, covering everything. She slowly wiped away the goo to find a thin layer of skin starting to form over her privets.

"No," she said while holding the scissors.

* * *

**And I will leave you there. Dark eh? Why I labeled it horror, because of this scene. I didn't know what to call it. It is nasty, but they don't have that as a category. So the next best thing I could find was horror. I wish to insinuate that she mutilates herself, but not fully tell you if she does or not with the ending. Nice cliff hanger, huh?**


	5. Yosei: Chapter 5

_**Last time on Problems...**_

_**An egg has appeared in Yosei's pouch. Also, other mutations are starting to appear on her hands and feet, along with some other places...**_

* * *

Yosei managed to fall asleep after seeing all that blood. She locked the door, so her family wouldn't walk in when she was asleep.

She awoke the next morning with sheer pain. The webbing had grown back between her fingers and toes, and now it was starting to move to form a thin layer of skin around her fingers and toes in general. The skin was sheer and she could tell, through it, that the skin originally around the appendages, was also becoming sheer... Sort of like it was deteriorating. She was starting to see bone beneath the flesh.

She rushed to take over her bottoms, and saw it was already done with her privets. Down there was smooth. No vagina or urethra. What was left of her hand, the stub, managed to make its way across the smooth flesh to once was her butt. Her anus was gone and her butt was fully smooth over; no crack left. There was a stump of a tail that had sprouted from her tailbone however.

Yosei wanted to scream, but was afraid of being heard.

She was still laying in her bed and she was doing this. She tried to get out of bed and stand up, but found it difficult to balance without toes. She crawled over to her mirror, deciding whether or not it was good to look at what was happening to her.

She managed to balance herself with her desk chair as she watched herself transform in the mirror.

Her hands and feet were already down with their transformation. The flesh had become solid. She was able to move them, but it was more like you do when you are wearing mittens and socks.

She could see herself getting shorter; her legs were shrinking. Soon enough, they only seemed to include her feet. Her arms remained, but her legs were gone.

Her thin body started to expand in a painful manner, taking on the shape of an egg itself. All while this happened, her neck began to disappear; her head fusing with her body.

Her hair began to fall out, taking chunks of skin with it. She pulled away the loose clumps with her stubs of hands. Her skull was morphing under what tissue was left as she did this.

Soon her body and head wear egg like and her hair was gone. Skin started to grow back across her head, but in a pastel pink colour. From this skin, three dreads grew on each side of what could be called her head. The pink didn't stop with the new skin. Soon her entire body was covered.

By now, what was left of her clothes had either ripped off of her or fallen off. She still had giant arms and her regular face, though the rest of her body had already morphed.

Her arms began to withdraw into her body, leaving stump-like arms behind.

The last thing about her to go was her face. Her blue eyes started to shrink and elongate to become pure black ovals. Her lips began to withdraw into the gums on her mouth, only letting her mouth be left as a line. Her nose also disappeared, along with her nostrils; flesh growing over them quickly.

She closed her eyes. She opened them over more when all the pain was gone. The only thing still happening was her pouch and feet turning a dark shade of pink, along with the tips of the dreads.

"Yosei, are you okay in there? I haven't heard a peep from you," called her mom from the other side of the door.

Yosei went to answer, but only...

"Cha-"

She quickly covered her mouth when she found she could only speak with words like Chansey.

"Yosei?!"

It was her dad. He was pounding on the door. Yosei didn't know what to do and found a way to open her closet and close it behind her. She hid her self in a large pile of dirty clothing just as soon as her dad broke the lock and the door swung open.

"Yosei?!"

"I could have sworn I heard noise," said her mom.

It was her parents. They were searching her room. As soon as they slid open her closet door, she began to pray they did not find her. With luck, they didn't. They left her room when they found nothing. She heard something about them calling the cops.

Yosei got out from the clothes and waddled herself over to the door that was left open. She passed the mirror on her way and started to cry at her new form. She continued however through the tears, making her way downstairs without her parents discovering her.

The back sliding doors were open to the unfenced backyard. She waddled her way through.

"Good bye home," she thought.

She left.

Not wanting her parents to freak about her new appearance, she left home permanently. She figured this was a curse bestowed to her as punishment for whatever sins she might of committed and the ones she might have committed in the future. She blamed herself for this. Not racking it up to genetics or mutations, but as punishment for her sins she committed.

Her family never did discover what happened to Yosei. The cops found the torn clothes and bloody towel. They chalked it up to kidnapping and possibly worse.

* * *

**Sad ending. That is the ending to Yosei's short story. I hoped you were able to guess she was transforming into a Chansey in the first chapter. And thus the first Chansey came about! I am just joking, but makes you think huh? I didn't want the Pokemon's stereotyped personality to match the person's who is transforming into them. I feel like that would be cliche, then again, this story could be considered cliche. Okay, I didn't want to add to the cliche-ness. Yes, I made that word up because I am a unicorn and unicorns can do that.  
**

**Next story shall be about... I don't know yet, but I hope it to be good.**


	6. Tsuki: Chapter 1

**Second story, hope you like...**

* * *

Tsuki couldn't seem to get to sleep. Even as her eyes were kept tightly shut, she still seemed to toss and turn. Her mind couldn't seem to relax and let her sleep. She didn't have anything to be stressed out about, but still she felt anxious.

She sighed and opened her eyes.

"I guess there is no helping it," she muttered.

She couldn't sleep, so she was ready to grab the book she was reading for English. Maybe that would lul her to sleep. She went to move to grab the book on her nightstand, but found her body paralyzed. She was able to move her arms, but nothing else. She flipped off the covers, trying to figure what was happening to find her body completely stripped off all clothing.

"When?" she asked herself.

She didn't strip and she defiantly sleeps with clothing on. So when did that happen...

A sudden pain shot through her body. She screamed in agony as her body felt like it was splitting in two.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Help!"

But no one came to her rescue.

She managed to look down at her body, trying to figure out what was causing that pain. She managed to see over her flat stomach, her privets. They looked like they were shifting. While she couldn't see her vagina, she could see her urethra and skin shifting around. Soon enough she couldn't see anything.

The pain grew until Tsuki couldn't stand it. She shut her eyes as a rush of pain shot through her groin. It died down a bit after a few moments, but there was still pain lingering. She was able to manage to open her eyes. To her horror, what greeted her when she opened her eyes was a penis. It hung there next to a set of testicles.

"Ahhh!" she screamed once more, only to have her high pitched scream lower to a bass in the middle.

She went to move her hands to cover her mouth to find she could move her arms anymore.

She looked over at them laying beside her to find them expanding. Muscles were bulging from them and her fingers were being replaced by a set of three, white claws on each hand. Her legs were doing the same, bulging with muscles, though the were shrinking too; only to stop at half their original size. Her toes fused to her feet, which was forming to a point each and turning white. Her feet became hard as a rock, just as her new muscles felt.

She could see was little she had of boobs starting to set into her chest. Pecs started to form along her chest, giving a toned and freakish look.

As this all happened to the rest of her body, her head felt like it was splitting open. Crossing her eyes while looking up, she could see a horn piercing through her forehead skin, right between her eyes. It grew to what looked like a foot. Her nose stretched to be pointing down, coming to a sharp point.

She could feel a sensation coming from her rear. Between her legs, she saw a long, purple tail growing.

After it was completed, she found use of her body. She was able to get off of her bed and run to the mirror that hung on her bedroom door. In it, she found herself to have turned into a male monstrous hybrid. And while all her mutations freaked her out, what she kept drawing herself to was the penis and testicles.

It wasn't that they even replaced her own gentiles. Her urethra was gone, but her vagina remained. She was a cross-gendered freak.

* * *

Tsuki shot straight up in her bed. It turned out to only be a dream. Thing is, she didn't remember falling to sleep. Maybe that is why it felt so real...

She sighed and went to roll out of bed when she felt something. Something when her legs rubbed together.

She jumped out of bed and ran over to her mirror. She was wearing pajama shorts, so it was easy to tell there was a bulge starting to grow. A pain shot into her groin. It started as an irritation, but turned to extreme discomfort in no time.

She stripped herself of her shorts, leaving her underwear on. With her pink, lacy underwear on, she could see a lump in them. It was extremely painful for her to continue wearing them. Closing her eyes, she slid her underwear down to her thighs. As she opened them, she saw what she was fearing. Instead of any of her original, female genitals, she only saw a male's.

"I have..." she started with a shaky voice. "A penis..."

* * *

**Kind of a cheesy ending to the chapter, but oh wells. There is Tsuki. Can you guess what Pokemon she is transforming into?**

**As for Tsuki, for reasons I find it simpler, I will continue referring to Tsuki as a female even though she has male genitalia now.**


	7. Tsuki: Chapter 2

_**Last time on Problems...**_

_**We met Tsuki, who was having problems with a nightmare. In it she was transforming into a he-she monstrous-human hybrid. She awoke with a fright to find her female genitals to have been replaced with a males.**_

* * *

What to do, what to do? Tsuki contemplated ever way this could have happened in her mind. She hadn't eaten or drank anything funny that she could think of. She hadn't been to any place new or strange recently. How could her lower half have morphed in a males.

She sat on her desk chair partially nude. She looked down at the thing below her legs. They just hung there, like they were meant to be there. She yanked on the penis at one point, seeing if it was truly attached. Sadly, it was. She could feel her pulse through it. It was hers.

"Does this mean I am a guy now?" she wondered.

But she still had female breasts and her voice hadn't changed. She still felt like a girl, except for down there that is.

"Tsuki, breakfast," called her mom.

It was customary for Tsuki's family to eat breakfast together, even on weekends.

"Coming!" replied Tsuki.

She had to disguise these things. She normally wore mini skirts, but that would hide her male parts. Even her dresses hugged her body tightly, so those wouldn't do. She managed to find a pair of over-sized basketball shorts and a sweatshirt from gym class in her closet. This would disguise everything well.

She threw on the clothing and rushed to the dining room. There was already her mom and brother.

"Going for the non-slutty look today, huh?" joked her brother, Ryuu.

Their mom glared at Ryuu and turned back to smile at Tsuki.

"I think it looks well, Tsuki. I am glad to see you have something in your closet other than skirts and dresses," she said.

"That show off her cooter," mutter Ryuu.

Their mom hit the back of Ryuu's head and went on to eat the breakfast laid out in front of her. Tsuki took her seat in front of Ryuu. Ryuu was too busy scarfing down his breakfast and their mom was paying attention to how she ate too much for either of them to notice Tsuki's uncomfortable expression.

She tried to cross her legs underneath the table, but found it hard.

"I'm here!"

The voice that shouted as it entered the room was Tsuki's younger sister, Yuri. Yuri was much like Tsuki. She was girly and extremely flirtatious. And how she dressed was much like Tsuki too. She was wear a mini dress that could have flashed the world if she stepped wrong. Her bust was almost pouring out of the top of it, but Yuri didn't seem concerned.

Yuri took her seat next to Tsuki and looked at her sister's outfit with silent disgust. She went on to eat. Tsuki tried eating but felt an uncomfortable urge.

"It's like it senses a female," she thought.

It felt stiff.

"She's my sister!" she yelled in her mind.

But still it continued to stiffen.

"I need to be excused," said Tsuki suddenly.

Before anyone could ask why, Tsuki left the room. She rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door. She dropped her pants, not wearing underwear because it was too uncomfortable, she found herself to be getting a boner.

"What is wrong with this thing?" she questioned.

She tried to get it to lower, but she just ended up hurting herself. She sat on the toilet. Best to let it go down by itself. She grabbed a magazine from the side and started to flip through it.

"Hmmm, Ichigo Yamamoto," said Tsuki. "She's my favourite actress."

Suddenly Tsuki began to ache. She felt a sensation in her groin. She looked at the penis and had a feeling of throbbing. She grabbed a hold of it and began to massage it. Maybe that's what it needed... It did feel good. She continued to do it while reading the magazine. Suddenly the aching came back. She started massaging faster and faster as the aching increased.

"Awh," she moaned.

Suddenly she felt overcome by emotions she never felt and closed her eyes. She felt warmer. Such a warm sensation and suddenly the sensation spread to her legs. She opened her eyes to see that she had cum all over her legs.

"What..." she managed to gasp.

She grabbed some Kleenex and wiped the cum away, but still the aching came from the penis. She wasn't done.

"Please, I don't want to," she pleaded with her body.

She loved the pleasure it brought, but she didn't want to masturbate with a penis. But the throbbing... She had to stop it. She grabbed a Kleenex and began once more. Faster and faster, but nothing happened. She grabbed the magazine. Does this thing have to be excited? She flipped through the pages to find a picture of Joji Tsubaki, her favourite actor of all time and celeb crush.

She position the magazine in one hand and began to masturbate with the other. That's it, she needed to be excited. With the penis and testes, she had developed excitement for females, but still she held some pleasure for guys too.

She finally came and all the throbbing stopped. The boner disappeared and Tsuki felt horrible about what just happened. She had received a boner from her sister and came to a picture of a female and a male. She didn't know what was happening to her.

She flushed the Kleenex down the toilet to destroy the evidence and pulled up her pants.

"I need some fresh air," she said.

She rushed out of the bathroom and out of the house without stopping to answer the questions of her family.

* * *

**Boom! Done. I made it so Tsuki is aroused by any female, even her younger sister. While she doesn't believe in incest, the sudden hormone change has made it hard for her brain to work and makes her become aroused easily.**


	8. Tsuki: Chapter 3

_**Last time on Problems...**_

_**Tsuki had a problem and his name was boner. Thanks to Yuri, her younger sister, she felt aroused and ended up masturbating.**_

* * *

Tsuki walked down the street, watching as people passed her by. Females... Males... She figured none of them had these problems. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, only to those passing her and the problems at hand. She ended up running into someone. She bounced off of them and managed to stop herself from falling back.

"Sorry," she said in a hush voice.

She looked up at the person to see she had run into a broad man. He was at least twice her age and twice her size in muscles. He turned around, seeming unphased, to look down at Tsuki.

"No problem, dude," he said. "Hey, you're kind of cute..."

Tsuki was taken back by the sudden comment. She didn't do it with older guys, especially strangers. She went to back up but the guy grabbed her wrist.

"Don't worry, I go easy on high school guys," he said with a chuckle.

Tsuki got it. He was gay. While she was kind of insulted that he figured her to be a guy, she was glad she had a way out of this.

"Look, I'm not a guy," said Tsuki.

Her voice was unusually low. Not like in her dream, but it didn't have the typical feminine ring to it. The guy looked at Tsuki strangely. Before Tsuki could react, he hand one of his big hands on Tsuki's chest and the other on her privets.

"You have no chest and you seem to have a package," said the man confused.

No chest?! Tsuki looked down at her chest to see it flat through the sweatshirt. Her breasts had disappeared. The man withdrew his hands and grabbed Tsuki's.

"I get it, you are trying to reject me," said the man. "You probably get it a lot, seeing your one of those cute boys. That is probably why you have girl hair. But I can promise you I do it well. Haven't you ever wanted to try it with a guy? I can tell you have never experimented."

The man was partially true. Tsuki had never tried being gay, never, but she has slept with a guy, many. Tsuki looked at the guy, ready to reject him, but saw his handsome face. He truly was good looking.

Tsuki wasn't able to say yes or no, but the man took her silence as a defiant yes. He began to pull her.

"I know of a good hotel that doesn't judge and that you won't get in trouble at," said the man with a laugh.

Tsuki could seem to get a word in with this guy in order to reject. She ended up being pulled into a love hotel.

Next thing Tsuki knew, she was laying in a bed, pinned by the older man. He had a flicker in his eye that made him seem much more powerful than Tsuki took him for.

"Before we continue with this," he said, taking out a knife from his pocket.

Tsuki gasped and closed her eyes. She felt a tug on her head. Opening her eyes, she saw the man holding her long brown hair, at least some of it, in his hand opposite of the knife. He had cut off her hair.

"I cannot do it with you looking like a girl," he said. "Now you look more manly."

There was a mirror above the bed hanging on the ceiling. Tsuki looked up at herself over the man's shoulder to see he was right. She looked like a boy. She always thought herself to look extremely feminine, but really, it was just her hair and her body making her look like that. Her face seemed to be able to swing both ways.

"Now let's have some fun," said the man, having already taken off his shirt and unzipping his jeans.

Tsuki just laid there as the man started to take off her clothes next. She didn't know how a male did it with another male.

"Don't worry, I'll take the lead," the man whispered to her.

The man stripped her down and flipped her to her stomach. He wrapped his arms around his waist and ran his tongue down Tsuki's back. As soon as he reached her tailbone, he suddenly jerked her by her waist and lifted her butt in the air.

"Wha-" Tsuki went to question but suddenly was cut off by a sensation.

The man thrust himself inside of Tsuki's anus. Over and over he pumped, and though it was painful to Tsuki, it also felt good.

Tsuki had always liked the feeling of sex, but she had never had sex like this. She couldn't help but moan. Every time she moaned, the man went deeper and deeper inside of her.

"What a feeling," Tsuki managed to think as her mind clouded with the feelings she was filling with.

* * *

**I am going to end it there. Yeah, Tsuki's a little whore, but oh wells.**


	9. Tsuki: Chapter 4

_**Last time on Problems...**_

_**Tsuki had sex with an older man at a love hotel. She ended up liking it however. Only problem was her transformation continued with her losing her breasts.**_

* * *

Tsuki awoke to find herself alone in the room of the love hotel. It had felt like a dream, but was confirmed to have been reality by her surroundings. She was apparently just some ass to the guy as he had appeared to leave after Tsuki fell asleep after him climaxing; though this wasn't anything new for Tsuki.

She sat up in the bed, still naked and looked at her body. She still had the male body. Her chest was truly flat, actually starting now to have pecs and abs.

She got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She almost scream when she saw herself in the mirror. There were her blue eyes turning black. A sudden rush of pain flew through her head, almost like it was splitting open.

She could see through her half-closed eyes the skin of her forehead starting to move. It appeared like it was stretching. Stretching and stretching forward, like something trying to get out. And something was. Soon her skin ripped to allow a horn made from bone to come from her head. It only stopped growing once it was big.

She grabbed the horn and felt it was hard as a rock. With no way to get rid of it and no way to hide it, how was she going to get out of the hotel unnoticed?

The pain didn't stop though. Her nose was shrinking into her face, flattening and leaving only her nostrils. Her mouth started to morph too. Coming to a point, she began to grow a mussle. She kept her mouth open as teeth started to fall from her mouth, only to be replaced by sharper fangs.

Her ears began to grow into oversized, mouse-like ears and the insides turning a dark grey-teal. She went to try to cover them to only find the morphing was effecting the rest of her body.

Translucent goo had formed around her hands, solidifying to form sheer flesh. The original skin and muscles around her fingers had disappeared leaving only bones and joints. She watched as muscle started to grow under the flesh and as the flesh started to become more of a solid tone, loosing its translucency.

Her hands were now nubs, but not bare for long. White boney claws shot through the flesh, three on each hand.

The next thing to hurt was her feet. She looked down to see the same thing hand happened to her feet. There had been good covering her entire foot and now had become flesh. She fell to the floor as the skin began to harden into a bone-like substance. Her feet now looked like boots from a suit of armor. Her arms and legs began to bulge, growing in mass. They became tough.

Tsuki tried to crawl out of the bathroom to the door of the room. She needed help. But the pain was too unbearable for her to move.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed.

Her voice had become incredibly deep, rumbling through the room. Yet no one was coming to help at the sound of the painful noise.

She felt her torso in pain next. She managed to roll to her back and look at her front at the penis and testes disappeared. She had become smooth down there. Her pecs and abs became tough like her arms, also growing to become more like a chest plate. She had to roll to her side as a tail began to sprout from her tailbone. Her hair began to fall out as spikes began to grow from the back of her head and travel down her spine.

She managed to stand up and look at a mirrored wall near the entrance of the room. She had become a monster, and while she had no genitalia, she still felt male.

She couldn't leave the room looking like this. She managed to get herself over to the window. She was on the fourth floor over looking an alley way. She found a way to open the window and push her self through the small opening.

Tsuki tried to commit suicide, but the four story drop wasn't anything to her newly tough body. She survived without a scratched. She picked herself up and started down the alley way.

She ran away that day, going off to hide in a nearby forest. Her family never found any trace of her, even after informing the cops and hiring a P.I.

* * *

**End of Tsuki's story. Next will definitely be a guy.**


	10. Geinin: Chapter 1

**Like I promised, this story is about a guy's transformation.**

**So far we have had a Chansey and a Nidoking. Can you guess what this guy is transforming into.**

* * *

Geinin was walking down the street, people passing him by. It was a common occurrence, for him to just wander down the sidewalk, not having a plan; but something was off. The people passing him were all walking opposite of him. He couldn't see their faces, but felt their stares.

The ground started to shake all of the sudden.

"Earthquake!" warned Geinin.

He tried to find something to brace, but buildings were collapsing around him. The other people just stopped walking and continued to stand perfectly still. Once the earthquake stopped and Geinin opened his eyes, he was in the middle of a large, open field full of grass and the people.

"Hey, where are we?" he asked.

He tapped the shoulder of a person nearby. They rose their head, allowing for Geinin to see their face. Except they had no face. The other people surrounding him followed in suit, to only reveal themselves faceless too; instead they had a leaf where their faces should have been.

"What the fuck?!" he cursed.

He went to run away, but found himself stuck. He looked to his feet to find them held in place by vines extending from the ground.

"Join us," the _people_ spoke in unison.

"Get away from me!" he shouted.

The came closer and closer, almost mauling him.

"Join us," the mob spoke.

He went to scream, but his voice muffled. He closed his eyes. He felt their hands all over him, pushing him down. He felt like he was being pushed into the earth, and upon opening his eyes, he discovered her was. He was already chest deep in the soil.

"No!" he shouted, but it was too late.

He was already submerged in the ground. He tried to open his mouth to scream for help, but dirt poured into his mouth. He felt something push through the dirt and wrap around his legs. Everything was painful; the pressure from the ground, the dirt filling his lungs, and whatever was wrapping around his lungs. Maybe it was the strength you gain from immense pain, but Geinin found away to push himself with his arms upward. He managed to get his head through the soil, allowing him to breath the fresh air.

He looked around, ready to be pushed back down into the ground by the mob, but no one was there; just a never-ending field he was in.

He wiggled his arms through the earth and them free. He pulled himself out of the hole. He got himself partially out, but found it difficult to get his legs out. Dirt had fallen from him struggling to end up being packed around his legs.

He turned around and ended up sitting strangely. He didn't fall back in though, so... Geinin began to push away the dirt to free his legs, but got caught up in some vines.

"Not you guys!" he cursed.

He grabbed one of the vines and ripped it in two. Thing is, when doing so, he felt like someone was breaking his leg. Blood poured out of the two parts of the vines. He gasped and dropped the vine. When the two halves met, they fused back together.

"It couldn't be," he muttered.

He dug away some of the dirt to completely show his legs only to find them as vines. He had many vines, both green and red colouring, extruding from his torso.

"Ahhh!" he screamed.

He went to stand up, but felt weak. The vines were defiantly his legs now, but he wasn't used to them. He tried to prop himself up with his arms after falling backwards from his first attempt only to feel a sharp pain in them.

Geinin looked at his arms to see leafs sprouting from them. His skin was fading to a light green with leafs of the same shade coming through his skin. It was extremely painful to feel and watch.

As this happened, a numbness came to his mouth. He ran his fingers along his lips to find them sharpening up and becoming jagged, like that from a venus fly trap. He opened his mouth to find all of his teeth were sinking back into his gums.

He withdrew his hands quickly. The pain in his arms stopped soon enough. He looked down to see the leafs had completely taken over his arms and soon enough his hands. They were now fusing together to what seem like one giant leaf on each side of his body.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed.

_"Geinin?"_

The voice woke him up from the nightmare. He opened his eyes to find himself sweating in bed. He turned over to see a girl awake beside him. She wore a worried expression.

"You were screaming... Are you okay?" she asked.

Geinin didn't respond. Not because the answer was indeed a no, but because he didn't recognize the girl. He didn't recognize the bed or the room.

"Now I remember," he thought.

This girl was the one he met on a group date. She hadn't even been his date, but she flirted with him. She didn't have a bad body either, so Geinin decided why not. He went back to her place. Even now, with the blanket covering her body, he could tell why he went home. Her big chest was just about touching him.

"I need to use the bathroom," he said.

She pointed to where it was and he grabbed his clothing. Walking to the bathroom, he saw pictures hanging in the hallway. She appeared to live alone, meaning technically she was an adult. He was only a teenager, but hell, he wouldn't be the one to get into trouble. If anything, she would so why should he care.

He opened the bathroom door and turned on the faucet. The girl was still in her room, so Geinin had a chance. He threw on his clothing and darted out of the house silently, the water masking his movements.

One night stands were his specialty, mainly because he didn't care to make a connection with anyone anyway.

He got home pretty quickly. He hoped not to run into her anytime soon, while living so close to her. He entered his empty house. His parents seemed out again, oh well. Going to the bathroom, he began to strip. He needed a shower really, but no way in hell would he do it at her house.

He started the shower, letting the water heat up while he looked himself over in the mirror. Looking for marks, he noticed something wrong with his hair. His normally apple red hair seemed to have a tint of green along the roots. And there, hidden underneath his shaggy locks was a small, green leaf. He went to pluck it, but doing so hurt his scalp. The leaf had come from his head.

"Shit!" he cursed underneath his breath.

* * *

**Can you tell what Pokemon this is supposed to be? Possibly?**


	11. Geinin: Chapter 2

_**Last time on Problems...**_

_**Geinin had a nightmare, surprise. He woke up in the bed of his one night stand, but soon left. He is now at his house, pulling out a leaf that was sticking out of his head.**_

* * *

Geinin looked at the leaf in his hand.

"What the fuck is happening here?" he asked himself aloud.

Maybe it was just in his mind that this was happening. He tossed the leaf to the floor and stepped in the shower. The warm water felt nice.

"It had to be that broad's house that is making my hair green," he thought.

He left the shower and went to his room while draped in his towel. What a plain room... He was rarely there, so he didn't have much use for it. He noticed some plants on his window sill. His mom must have put them there.

He plopped on his bed, which sat below the window. He could smell the plants, the soft aroma they seemed to carry. He grabbed one of the pots and looked at it. The plant was small, but gorgeous.

"What the fuck?!" he thought to himself.

He had started to become stiff.

"Am I getting off on a plant?" he thought.

He threw the pot on the floor, having it shatter as soon as it hit the carpet. The plant just laid there amongst the scattered soil and pot pieces.

"Hmmm?" he questioned.

Something was drawing him to the floor. He knelt down on the floor and started to poke the dirt. It was the soil that was calling to him. He took a fist full of dirt and went to sit back on his bed. He played with the dirt in his hand, but suddenly got an urge. He licked it.

"What am I doing?" he wondered, but began licking up the dirt.

It tasted so good. He went back to the floor and began eating the rest of the soil.

"Why does it taste so good?" he wondered. "More!"

He ran out of the soil on the floor and moved to the other plants on the window sill. He swallowed down pot after pot until there was nothing left. Chunks of dirt required some chewing, but most of it he was able to just swallow.

"I think mom has some potting soil in a closet for indoor plants," he said.

He rushed out of his room to the closet near the back of the house. He was still only dawning a towel, but was so dirty from the dirt and his messy eating, he needed another shower anyway. He was able to find the big bag of potting soil and drag it back to his room.

He ripped open the bag and took a clump of dirt in his hand. He began to lick the dirt out of his hand. He poured the bag over his floor and rolled in it. He felt so fresh. He felt renewed.

"Why didn't I try this before? I feel alive!" he said.

A sudden pain came from his legs. With a painful scream, he closed his eyes, only opening them when the pain disappeared. He looked down at his legs to see them forming into roots, digging into the soil.

* * *

**End of the chapter. Kind of weird with Geinin eating soil huh? Well, Geinin is fun to torture.**


	12. Geinin: Chapter 3

_**Last time on Problems...**_

_**Geinin found delight in eating soil and looking at dainty plants with bad intentions. While rolling around in dirt he had spread across his floor, his legs started to root!**_

* * *

Geinin jumped up. His toes had stretched out into long, green roots. His feet has started to fuse into his legs, which in turn were becoming skinny and root like too. He rushed out of the dirt to a clean part of his carpet. Without any dirt around, his legs shifted back to normal.

"What the fuck?!" he cursed. "What the fuck is happening to my legs?"

He looked at the dirt. It couldn't have been the dirt that fucked with his mind... Maybe the chick from before drugged him.

He threw on some clothes and went to go back to the girl's apartment. He was going to ask her directly if she had drugged him, wanting the information from the source.

Knocking on the door, he was sort of impatient. He had returned in the same clothes he wore the night before. His body still had spots of dirt covering it as he didn't care to clean up from before.

The door opened to reveal the girl. She looked upset that Geinin had returned.

"I don't want to speak to you. You know, if you wanted to just have sex, you could have said so. But you didn't have to sneak out," she complained.

She went to close the door, but Geinin stopped it with his foot.

"Did you drug me?" he asked.

She looked at him confused.

"I don't feel too well," he said.

Before she could call him crazy, his balance stuttered causing him almost to collapse. She helped steady him.

"You need to sit down. Come in," she said.

She led him inside and sat him down on her couch. She went to go make some tea. Geinin looked around her apartment. She didn't seem like the type to drug someone and she didn't react like someone who would when he confronted her.

"Plants..." he said, his eyes focusing in on all the potted plants in her living room.

"Yeah, I like to garden," she said, handing him the tea.

"I feel awkward," he thought.

He could feel himself starting to harden. He was being aroused again. He placed the tea cup he was handed on the coffee table. He grabbed the girl and started kissing her.

"Geinin, what are you doing?" she asked.

She didn't seem to resist. Geinin didn't want to be aroused by plants and was hoping that it was just the girl and her kindness that was doing this. Maybe if he had sex with her again, it would go away. This was all Geinin could think of. Sex had always helped him before.

He didn't answer her, instead went on to removing her shirt.

"Geinin," she said.

She went to push away, but instead Geinin pushed her on to the couch. He removed his shirt and pants, revealing his naked, dirty body. He went to removed her underwear from underneath her skirt.

"Geinin, your covered with dirt," she pointed out.

But he didn't pay attention. He went on to interrupt her pointing out the obvious by thrusting his penis inside of her.

"Ah," she moaned.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. He placed his hands around her waist as he began to pump. She continued to moan.

"It is so deep, Geinin," she moaned.

She seemed to be in pain, though Geinin didn't understand why. He was doing what he did that night before. He didn't feel like he was that deep. He looked down, her eyes closed. He noticed, he didn't pierce her with his penis, but a vine that had replaced his genitalia.

The vine had made its way into her vagina and was probing her. She seemed to be half enjoying it and half in pain. Geinin was terrified at what was happening to him. He closed his eyes and tried to act normal. He didn't want her to see that he wasn't fucking her, but probing her with a vine.

"Geinin!" she squeaked.

His eyes tightened as she continued to moan and squeak with pleasure. Suddenly he felt a warm sensation. Did he just cum? He opened his eyes to see his penis had returned.

The girl was so hyped up that after Geinin came, she almost fainted. He pulled out of her, but he didn't feel finished.

"Geinin, are you okay?" she asked.

He looked up to see the plants and felt the sensation come back. He flipped her over and shoved his penis into her anus.

"Ahh!" she cried.

He began to pump as he watched the plants with an anxious look.

"Please Geinin, I don't know if I can handle it," the girl pleaded.

Geinin ignored her. He looked down at what he was doing and saw the vine returned. A vine where his penis once was, was now snaking its way inside the girl. She stiffened up when it got deep. She was crying in pain, but Geinin didn't care. He was back to watching the plants and felt excitement.

* * *

**That Geinin...**


	13. Geinin: Chapter 4

**Last time on **_**Problems...**_

_**Geinin was at the girl's house again. He doesn't even remember her name, but he fucked her again. He was aroused by the house plants that he got stiff and hid it by fucking her. But after he had cum, he couldn't seem to stop the ache. So he flipped her over and started having non-consensual anal sex with her. Turns out a vine replaced his penis and is now probing her anus.**_

* * *

When Geinin finally finished and pulled out, the girl was knocked out by lack of energy to keep up. She was bleeding, probably from Geinin going too deep. He looked in horror at her limp body, then at his. He still had a vine coming from where his genitals once were.

He rushed to her bedroom and locked himself in the room. Vines were growing from his hips and groin, wrapping themselves around his legs.

He fell on to her bed as everything went numb in his legs. His body began to twitch and shorten increasingly at this all happened. It felt like his organs were being squished and stretched all at once inside of him. He watched at his body became a round-like stem.

The vines around his legs released only to show his legs had disappeared. He could move the vines, thus making him release that he was morphing into some plant creature.

He went to try to walk over to the phone to call for medics, but had difficulting balancing with his new vine legs. He felt on his face. He went to catch himself with his hands, to see the were starting to flatten out.

He rolled to his back and watched as his arms and hands flattened and took the shape of two giant leafs. The skin around his now-leaf arms turned translucent, which allowed him to see the bone morphing to fit the leafs. The skin turned green and started to become more solid in colour.

His face began to hurt badly. He rolled over to the girl's mirror closet. He felt the pain from his mouth. Upon opening it, he watched as his teeth started to decend back into his gums. His tongue fused to the bottom of his mouth and the top and bottom of his mouth fused together.

"Rurgh!" he screamed a muffled scream.

"Geinin, are you in there? Get out of my room. I am bleeding and called medics. I suggest you leave before I call the cops for rape," she said.

But Geinin couldn't respond. He could only watched has his skin turned plant-like and his lips sharpened, both the upper and lower lips, to become venus fly trap-like teeth. His green eyes grew large and round, while his irises disappeared and his pupils became small, black dots.

His hear fused back into his now stretched out and oval head.

The pain finally stopped. He was a plant monster, all green except for his torso which was yellow. He tried to stand, but instead of standing he seemed to hover above the ground.

"Geinin!" shouted the girl.

She was banging on the door and jiggling the door handle. She had grabbed some keys and managed to unlock the door. She swung open the door, expecting the naked Geinin only to be greeted by monster plant Geinin.

She screamed and fainted. Geinin, terrified at what others might do, rushed out of the house. He found the nearby park after sticking to the alley ways to get there. In the thick brush in the unused portion of the park, he sunk into the dirt. He was now a plant and had to live like one, so he figured.

The girl awoke when the medics came. She told them about Geinin and him as a plant monster. She was locked up in a mental ward because she refused to admit to imagining it. Geinin was never seen again.

* * *

**End of Geinin's story. Remember Tsuburu from Yosei's story? Well, he is going to be tortured next story.**


	14. Tsuburu: Chapter 1

**Beginning of Tsuburu's story.**

* * *

Tsuburu was fucking two girls at once. While his penis was deep in one, his fingers slid into another. They were quite enjoying themselves, hanging all over Tsuburu.

"Fuck me next," said a voice from behind the trio.

Tsuburu, in great bliss, turned around to see a bleeding Yosei standing there.

"What the..." he said.

He pulled out of both girls and stood up. They whined and complained but Tsuburu ignored them.

"You said I was a good fuck, so me next," Yosei said with an unfitting smile.

Tsuburu didn't know what was happening. Yosei was completely naked and had blood staining her inner thighs. But he could never turn down a girl asking to have sex with him, so he pushed her down on the bed beside the other two girls.

"I don't know how you got into my room, but I don't really care," he said.

He went to thrust into Yosei, but felt a sharp pain along his back making him stop. He fell on what would have been Yosei, but she had disappeared, as did the other two girls. Yosei appeared behind him, mutated into a freakishly pink monster.

"You will be next," she said as Tsuburu looked on. "Your punishment for raping me."

She disappeared, leaving Tsuburu in pain. The pain moved from his back to his groin area and stomach. He looked down to see what might be happening, but screamed when he saw four nipples pushing their way out of his stomach. They stretched out to become utters of sorts.

He jumped up and went to run out. He ended up passing a mirror, though he didn't remember having a mirror in his room. But that wasn't what freaked him out. He watched in horror as his penis and testicles fused back into his body and his groin became smooth. Suddenly the skin started to split, becoming lips. Inbetween formed two holes, a urethra and a vagina.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, though it came off in a shrill of a voice.

He chest became to ache has his once broad torso started to become thin and curvy. His chest started to inflate into bouncing breasts. He went to try to push them back in only to see his hands had turned into black hooves, as did his feet.

"Wh-What is happening?" he questioned.

He went to run, but fell, not being used to the hooves. He fell on his backside, but that caused him extreme pain. He had ended up sprouting a thin, cream tail with a black ball at the end. He looked back to the mirror to see his hair had grown out to become long and shiny. Extruding from his head was floppy black ears and white, tiny horns.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"You have become fuckable," replied a voice.

He turned his head to see three giant men, faceless, standing behind him. They were tall, shadowy, and intimidating figures.

Tsuburu went to run away, but couldn't seem to move. The men picked up Tsuburu and threw him on the bed. One climbed on the bed and rolled Tsuburu on top of him, he then stuck his thick penis inside of Tsuburu's new vagina.

"Ahhh!" he screamed in pain.

Another one began to play with Tsuburu's nipples along his breasts. He would pinch and twirl them. The final one lifted Tsuburu's backside a little and stuck his penis deep within his anus.

"Stop!" he cried. "Stop!"

"That is what Yosei said, right," asked one of the men.

Tsuburu began to cry.

_BUZZZZ!_

The vibration woke him up from his nightmare. It was his phone. A text message.

It read, '_Ready 4 the PARTY 2nite?_'

His friends... They were really stupid and probably thought that is actually how you spell tonight, but they threw good parties that always led to Tsubur getting laid, whether the girl wanted it or not.

'_Hell, fuckin' yeah!_' he replied.

He went to get out of bed and get change, but felt something funny between his legs. It fell extremely wet. He slid his hand down his pants to see what it could be and felt a slime. He withdrew his hand and saw he had a clump of slime in his hand that had been on his crotch.

He jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. He dropped his pants and saw a purple, semi-translucent goo forming around his groin.

"Gross, get off of my balls," he said.

He grabbed a towel and began to rub the goo away. Problem was, he didn't feel his penis or testicles. Inside he felt a hole. Once the goo was gone, he took a look. There it was, a newly formed vagina!

* * *

**Serves him right huh?**


	15. Tsuburu: Chapter 2

_**Last time on Problems...**_

_**Tsuburu is back and with a vagina. The boy had a sex dream that seemed to feature Yosei. One thing led to another and Tsuburu became a female monster-human hybrid and being raped by three faceless men. He awoke by text and discovered it wasn't all a dream.**_

***For purposes that it is simpler for you and me, I will continue to call Tsuburu a he.**

* * *

The vagina was there and Tsuburu wasn't sleeping. He was back in his room, trying to figure out what was happening. It had to be that goo, he figured.

He still had some after flushing the rest down the toilet. He looked at it. It looked more like flubber than anything dangerous. Suddenly the goo just evaporated.

"What the fuck?!" he cursed.

He looked at his hand and wiped them on his shirt.

"Tsuburu, honey. You awake?"

It was his mom. She was about to open the door, but Tsuburu rushed to keep it closed. He didn't put back on his pants in his room and was completely bare down there, showing off his new urethra and vagina.

"I'm awake mom, but getting dressed," he said.

"Okay..." his mom said.

He heard her walk away and sighed.

"What am I going to do? I guess I won't be getting any ass tonight," he said.

He plopped back on his bed.

"My friends will probably think I have lost my touch, but there is no fucking a girl without a penis," he said.

He looked down at the vagina and scowled.

"What a pointless thing," he said, poking it.

He felt a sensation as he poked it and the next thing he knew he was rubbing it. It felt good. When he realized what he was doing, he tried to pull his hand away but couldn't. Fingering himself, it felt good.

"Ahh," he moaned, though in a higher pitch.

He covered his mouth with his other hand. Did his voice just become higher? He pulled his hand that was pleasuring himself away and uncovered his mouth.

"My voice-" he cut himself off with his hand.

His voice had changed to that of a girl's.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2 of Tsuburu's story.**


	16. Tsuburu: Chapter 3

_**Last time on Problems...**_

_**Tsuburu found pleasure with his vagina and his voice changed.**_

* * *

He had grabbed a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt from his closet and sneaked out of the house. He didn't know what was happening to him, but thought maybe a book at the library might help. He didn't want to see his family, less he spoke and showed off his new voice.

"Is this really punishment for fucking Yosei?" he wondered.

He continued to walk on the windy day. It was summer, but cold. It was because of the wind chill that people were shivering. He didn't want to stay in the cold for very long, so the quickest way was to cut through the park. He went to jog down the path when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He quickly found a restroom and fumbled in. He was able to lock the door.

The pain was so sharp, he could barely lift the shirt. When he lifted the shirt, he saw, in terror, the purple goo returning, this time forming around his chest.

He got his shirt off and grabbed some paper towels. He began to wipe the goo away. As he did so, he also seemed to be peeling away pieces of skin. Once everything was gone, his chest had become red.

He looked himself in the mirror to see that it looked like an extremely back sunburn. He went to move to throw the papers towels away, but stopped when he saw something. His chest, it bounced.

It wasn't big, but he could see breasts forming. Soon though, they were growing and growing, only to stop when he had breasts, no smaller than D cups.

"No! No! No!" he said.

He put back on the shirt, but was unable to hide them. His nipples poked through the shirt due to the coldness.

"Need to get to the library," he thought.

He left the restroom and hurried along to the library. He had to hold his pants up due to his hips and waist becoming smaller. He could feel himself changing. He face felt like it was morphing, but he didn't want to see it.

Suddenly...

"Hello there," said a voice.

He recognized the voice and instinctively looked to see his friends gathering behind him. He went to reply, but remembered he looked like a girl. He went to turn around, but one of his friends held his shoulder.

"You're kind of cute. Especially with the small nose," he said.

Apparently Tsuburu's nose had become dainty. He kind of felt weakened by looking dainty, but was glad his friends couldn't recognize him.

Another one of his friends came up behind him and grabbed his pants.

"These clothes don't look like they fit you... We could help you," he said.

Tsuburu's eye grew bigger in horror. He just figured his friends had only one thing on their mind when they sent him a text this morning; get some tail, whether it be legal or not. He would normally not care, but right now...

"No-" he went to object, but his friend who was holding his shoulder covered Tsuburu's mouth with his other hand.

The one behind Tsuburu grabbed him by the hips and lifted him up.

"We got this one," said one of the two.

The other guys laughed and waved them on. The two boys dragged female Tsuburu behind a nearby bush and began stripping him. They laughed seeing his bare, feminine body.

"Man, Tsuburu would love you. Too bad he didn't show up in time," said one of his friends.

Tsuburu went to scream, but one of the boys [a redhead] shoved his fingers into Tsuburu's mouth. All Tsuburu could do was cough.

"Time for some foreplay," said the ginger. "To get us all in the mood."

Tsuburu went to shake his head, but the other one [a brunette] grabbed Tsuburu by the waist and pulled him on to his lap. He then slid his fingers down Tsuburu's thighs and into his vagina.

"Awh," Tsuburu moaned was muffled as the brunette began to massage him from the inside.

The redhead took advantage of Tsuburu's current weak state, removed his fingers from his mouth, and grabbed Tsuburu's arms so he couldn't flail. The ginger lowered his head to Tsuburu's chest and began to lick around Tsuburu's nipples.

"Ahh!" Tsuburu gasped.

He didn't like it, but he could feel his body tightening.

"Oooh, she is getting wet," laughed the brown-haired boy.

The ginger gave a toothy grin and went back to playing with Tsuburu's breasts. He ended up bitten down on one of Tsuburu's nipples, hard, causing Tsuburu's body to twitch.

"I found a weak area," laughed the ginger.

"I think she is ready," said the brunette.

The rolled Tsuburu to the ground and began to strip. When Tsuburu realized he was free, he went to try to get away. His body was weakened by the sexual touches his friends had done, but he could still crawl. But the ginger saw Tsuburu trying to get away and grabbed him by the leg.

"Don't go," he said with a twisted smile. "The fun has only just begun."

* * *

**Chapter done!**


	17. Tsuburu: Chapter 4

_**Last time on Problems...**_

_**Tsuburu transformed more into a girl. While trying to get to the library, he cut through the park, forgetting that is where his friends were. His friends didn't recognize him and two of them began to rape Tsuburu, thinking he was just another girl.**_

* * *

The ginger boy grabbed Tsuburu by the waist and lifted him to his knees. He lined up behind his and bent him over. Tsuburu fell forward, only to save himself from falling on his face with his hands. He realized the position he was in too late. The ginger boy thrust himself inside of Tsuburu.

"Ahhh!" Tsuburu cried out.

It was painful, yet Tsuburu's body was begging for more. He was becoming wet and lubricating himself for more.

The brunette chuckled and dropped his pants. He sat in front of Tsuburu, his stiff penis right in front of Tsuburu's face. The brunette grabbed Tsuburu by the hair and pulled him, pushing his face on to his penis. The penis slid into Tsuburu's mouth. Tsuburu choked, trying to make it stop, but the brunette continued, holding on to Tsuburu's hair, to hold Tsuburu there.

"I suggest you do what he wants, or I might move in deeper," laughed the ginger.

Tsuburu began to cry. He knew what the brunette wanted, but didn't want to do it. The ginger saw this and positioned his hands on Tsuburu's breasts. He pinched Tsuburu's nipples between his fingers and as Tsuburu moaned with a mixture of excitement and pain, he slid in deeper.

"Do it," commanded the brunette.

Tsuburu didn't want anymore, so he did as he was told. He began to perform a crude blow job on the brunette, moving his lips down the shaft of the penis.

"Fuck yeah!" cursed the brunette, throwing his head back.

Suddenly the ginger began to move faster, which made Tsuburu feel the need to move faster.

"Yes!" shouted the ginger.

Warmth filled Tsuburu. The ginger had cum inside of Tsuburu, pulling out before finishing. Cum covered Tsuburu's legs and ass. The brunette pulled Tsuburu's mouth off of his penis and rolled her aside. Instead of cumming in Tsuburu's mouth, he decided the best action was just to let it happen. How it worked was he shot his cum on to the bruised and battered Tsuburu, having it wind up on his face and breasts.

"Best fuck ever," cheered the brunette walking away while putting on his pants.

"Fuck yeah!" agreed the ginger zipping up his pants.

Tsuburu was left naked behind the bush as he heard the boys laughing. Those were his friends, and they just raped him. He didn't know if he could look at them again.

His consciousness soon started to fade and he blacked out.


	18. Tsuburu: Chapter 5

_**Last time on Problems...**_

_**Tsuburu was raped and left nude in the park.**_

* * *

It was night when Tsuburu came to. There were a few park lights giving off some dingy, yelow light, but not enough for Tsuburu to make out anything.

"Why do I feel weight on my chest?" he thought.

Maybe it was because of the rape. He put his hand on his chest and looked down to only be greeted by two sets of D cups. The four breasts were bouncing on his chest. He went scream, but was having a hard time finding his voice. He watched as webbing formed between the four breasts and began to pull them together. Soon enough they formed one giant breast with four nipples, sort of like a crude utter.

He tried to get it off. Maybe if it could fuse together, it could fall off. Such stupid and fearful thinking only came in times of sheer panic. But as his hands fumbled against the utter, they hit the nipples. The pressure on the nipples made them start to stretch out into teats.

He suddenly felt a great pain coming from inside of him. He fell on his back and seized up. It felt like his insides with being twisted and torn apart. The utter ended up shifted downwards to his lower abdomen. His torso began to expand and grow chunky.

"Ah," Tsuburu screamed, though his voice crackly.

He went to get up only to find his legs had shortened. His feet had morphed into black hooves and his legs, now chunky, were half their original length.

He could feel his hair falling out, and see it as it laid, in clumps, on the ground around him. His ears fused to the side of his head and long, black, floppy ones grew from a top his head. Two small, white horns sprouted between the ears. He could see his mouth and nose growing and fusing together to form a mussel, which grew soft, pink fur. His nose turned to that of an animals and turned black.

His hands were the next to change, turning into black hooves like his feet. His arms began to shrink and add on fat until they looked like his legs.

He rolled over to his hands and knees as a long, cream tall pushed its way through the skin of his rear. A black ball formed on the end of the rear.

He felt her groin starting to seize up and skin starting to grown over the vagina and urethral orifice. He gasped in pain as it felt like it was being sowed up.

The last thing to happen was the fur from his mussel to continue to grow all over his body, except for his utter, which remained a cream with pink teats. The fur was pink with black patches on his head and back.

"Mil!" he cried, but soon covered his mouth with his hooves.

He could only say words derived from Miltank.

He had turned into a monster, and what made it worse, even though he didn't have genitals, he still felt female.

Tsuburu ran away, never to be seen again. People have claimed to see a pink cow-monster running around, but have been labelled as crazy. Tsuburu's family and friends formed search groups, but didn't get any leads and soon gave up; the ginger and brunette still talk about that amazing fuck they got from raping that girl in the park however.

* * *

**End of Tsuburu's story and end of this entire story. I don't feel like continuing this anymore, kind of sad with myself that I wrote this. I don't like giving up on stories however and am glad I finished this story with an impressive 18 chapters!**

**This story has been now labeled as complete!**


End file.
